


(And I Watched It) Begin

by Fake_Brit



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, post 1x03, they have feelings, we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Brit/pseuds/Fake_Brit
Summary: “Was that a compliment?”





	(And I Watched It) Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I keep sort of stealing Taylor Swift's lyrics ops

“You slashed Ray’s tires?” 

Will sounds taken aback, but Frankie doesn’t look away. “With my very own two hands, yup.”

“But why? What’d he do to you in,” he frowns. She’s not certain whether he’s actually trying to recall how long ago that happened. He settles on, “less than three months? Is that how long it takes to piss Fiery Tribune off?” There is a note of sadness marring the playful edge of his voice, and she can’t deny it—it stings just enough that she can’t tune it out.

She attempts shrugging it off. “It could be,” she admits. See, she’s smirking, even. “But this wasn’t about _me_ and Ray. It was about Ray being a dick— _to you_ , though.”

The shock freezes halfway across his face, and then it morphs—after stilling—into a surprised smile. He tries to pass it off as satisfied, the dork. “HA! See— _you care_.”

She doesn’t deny. She only cautions, “If you use the F word, I might dropkick you.” She mulls it over. “Scratch the might; I _will_ do it. And you’ve seen me dropkicking the shit out of people. So—make an informed call, Whiskey.”

To his credit, Will nods. “Fact remains, Frankie. Face it: _you care._ You; Miss I’m-Allergic-To-Attachments. You actually give a damn about this Eagle Scout right here.”

“Hadn’t Susan finally convinced you to drop that?”

“She’s on attempt number thirty, I thin—” she leans in enough to pinch him on the cheek—hard. “Ow, even your pinches pack a punch; how?”

She smiles. “You’ll never know. Had to stop you. Because if there’s something worthy boasting about, it’s definitely your eyes, by the way.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“Time will tell, I guess. Suppose you will be the one telling me, in the end, Partner.”


End file.
